This non-provisional patent application is based on provisional patent application Ser. No. 61/403,860 filed on Sep. 22, 2010.
The embodiments described herein relate to waste containers.
Waste collection containers (or dumpsters) are used for storing large volumes of waste. They are usually placed at locations where more waste management is needed, such as at a construction site or next to a large building, etc. All manner of waste are stored in these waste collection containers, much of which can be harmful and polluting if it escapes the container into the environment. Under normal conditions, this usually is not a problem, especially if the container has a cover and people are careful not to overfill it.
However, when it rains and rainwater begins to fill up a waste collection container, problems arise because of the heavy pollutant liquid which forms. With enough rain, this polluted rainwater may pour out of the waste collection container and harm the nearby environment. Waste collection containers which have filled with rainwater become potential health risks for all nearby people and for the nearby environment.
In light of the shortcomings and dangers posed by current waste collection containers, there is a desperate need for a waste collection container that effectively filters the pollutant liquid that forms when rainwater enters the waste collection container and that slowly pours out this filtered liquid so that the container does not pose a threat to any persons who approach the container or to the nearby environment.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed and presented to facilitate disclosure of some embodiments, Applicants in no way disclaim these technical aspects, and it is contemplated that the attached claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.
In this specification where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is it known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.